


Sentimental Old Rubbish

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock playing violin for John.</p><p>An illustration for Lotherington's "January, 1944."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Old Rubbish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [January, 1944](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346173) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> ‘Right then, Doctor Watson, let’s test your knowledge of that sentimental old rubbish they’ve taken to playing on the wireless.’
> 
> Laughing, John dried his hands with a raggedy old teatowel and went to sit in his chair. ‘They’ve been playing sentimental old rubbish for years, have you only just started paying attention?’
> 
> ‘Naturally. For a shilling, then, listen well.’
> 
> Sherlock played the opening notes to The White Cliffs of Dover, eyes closed, body moving with the music, putting as much effort in as if he were playing some of his usual classical fare.
> 
> ‘Don’t insult me,’ John said, grinning.
> 
> Sherlock raised his eyebrows and continued to play.
> 
> ‘The White Cliffs of Dover,’ John laughed.
> 
> ‘They’re going to get harder,’ Sherlock said, relaxing his stance. 
> 
> ‘I think I can manage. Go on.’

[](http://imgur.com/b3d7u7P)

**Author's Note:**

> On [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d4y9rw8) and [tumblr](http://dee-light.tumblr.com/post/22185569661/sentimental-old-rubbish-by-draloreshimare-from).


End file.
